Dementia
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Ele a amava, disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Dark Fic.


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Música: Blue Foundation - Shine.**

* * *

Dementia

_Eu tendo a ser  
Preso na menor chave  
Então a pálida monotonia  
Mantém-me no chão  
_

"Ele me ama, disso eu estou certa."

O vento frio entrou na caverna, ela puxou contra si a velha e suja coberta em trapos jogada contra seus ombros magros, cobertos de azulados hematomas, cortes e machucados em diversos estágios de cicatrização.

O vento trazia chuva que caia forte lá fora, ela tremia cada vez que uma gota gelada a atingia e chegava cada vez mais perto da fogueira quase apagada, era uma atitude leviana essa, pois já havia se queimado três vezes, mas estava _tão frio_... E como um rato de laboratório que não consegue entender que se tocar no queijo vai leva rum choque, ela se aproximou mais uma vez do fogo azulado, um gritinho de dor escapou por entre os lábios rachados, um tanto roxos, com um filete de sangue seco com canto direito, mais uma queimadura, essa iria formar uma bolha...

Ele estava demorando, mas ele viria, ela tinha certeza, ele sempre vinha quão boba era no tempo que preferia que ele não viesse, quando tinha horror somente com o pensamento de que ele viesse.

_Mas, felizmente  
És tão querido para mim  
Em sua caridade  
Eu irei para casa_

Riu com a idiotice da _outra Sakura_, afinal, pesava ela com sua expressão alegre e seus olhos vazios, "Sasuke-kun _realmente_ me ama!" não conseguia entender porque tentara fugir tantas vezes no início, quando ele havia voltado a Konoha para buscá-la.

A Sakura boba de antes nunca compreenderia o quão bom Sasuke-kun era para ela, ela tinha uma mente desestruturada e não conseguia entender que Sasuke-kun não era como os outros, por isso não se expressava como os outros, ele era especial.

Ele a amava tanto que só sua saliva não era o suficiente e ele precisava beber o sangue dela quando a beijava.

E ele não era um daqueles caras que tratam uma garota como uma boneca, e costumava dizer que as marcas deixadas na pela uma vez imaculadamente branca, eram as marcas que provavam que ela era mesmo dele.

Olhou para suas mãos com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, algumas unhas quebradas, alguns dedos não tinham mais unhas, seu pulso tinha profundos cortes, não se lembrava de como eles chegaram ali, esperava que Sasuke-kun não se importasse com eles.

Ela se levantou, e caminhou até as barras de ferro fundido que Sasuke havia colocado ali para que ninguém a incomodasse, ela não se importava com o fato que ela também não pudesse sair, e sabia que a corrente em sua perna era só para dificultar o trabalho de quem quer que tentasse tirá-la dele, era só para protegê-la, mais uma prova de que ele realmente a amava.

Enquanto caminhava com certa dificuldade por causa da corrente, ela pisou em algo afiado, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela sorriu, não tinha mais motivo para chorar, Sasuke _realmente_ a amava. Se abaixou para tirar o objeto fincado em seu pé, era só uma pedra mais afiada, não ficou surpresa com a quantidade absurda de sangue que saiu, mas não se preocupou em estancar o sangramento, simplesmente continuou andando como se não estivesse machucada, fazendo uma trilha vermelha de sangue brilhar entre as pedras que faziam o assoalho da caverna.

Encostou a cabeça com cuidado nas barras de ferro, ele estava demorando tanto... Ela estava se sentindo tão triste.

_Estou tão triste  
Esta melancolia  
Mantém-me no chão_

O som nome dele sussurrado foi abafado pelo barulho da chuva, mas ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

Ela se sentou, abraçou as próprias pernas, tão frio, tão triste, a chuva a molhava agora quase totalmente, ela tremia de frio, e de algo a mais.

Imaginou que o som das gotas de chuva eram notas de piano, imaginou que ele já havia chegado, podia sentir a mão dele cair sob seu ombro, subir por seu pescoço entrar em seus cabelos e forçá-la ficar em pé com um puxão.

Ela cambalearia, sua cabeça pulsaria de dor, e ela sorriria os olhos dele era tão frios e os dela tão vazios...

A Sakura tola, quase esquecida, gritava de dor, ela somente sorria, ela seria dele outra vez, ele estava em casa, ela se sentia em casa com ele.

Sasuke morderia seu queixo, o sangue desceria pelo pescoço alvo, ele afastaria os dentes da pele dela, mais um hematoma, a pele já exibia um avermelhado que evoluiria para roxo.

Ele esperou o sangue chegar aos seios mal cobertos pelo tecido rasgado do vestido velho que ela usava, ele terminou de rasgar o pano que parecia ter apodrecido no corpo dela, o movimento foi feito com tanta violência que ela caiu, sua cabeça bateu com tanta força no chão que ela quase perdeu a consciência, a língua dele não tardou a refazer o caminho que a trilha de sangue deixara até o queixo, onde depois indicaria os lábios maltratados, lábios que pertenciam a ele.

Sakura abriu os olhos, a chuva ficou mais forte, Sasuke não estava ali, _ainda_.

Logo ele iria aparecer, Sasuke a amava muito, não iria demorar.

_Mas, felizmente  
És tão querido para mim  
Em sua caridade  
Eu irei para casa_

* * *

**N/A: Sabe que sempre eu pensava em escrever uma fic com Shine eu pensava em uma coisinha fofa com NaruHina? Não sei o que me levou a pensar que uma SasuSaku perturbadora com uma Sakura louca e um Sasuke abusivo, cairia bem com ela, acho que talvez tenha me inspirado com obras que eu considero geniais escritas pelas antigas ficwriters de InuYasha...**

**Ah, só como curiosidade, Dementia é loucura em latim, mas sim, Space Dementia sempre me inspira e com essa fic não foi diferente n.n  
**

**Gostaram? Não gostaram? Dúvidas? Mandem-me reviews ^^**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
